Little jokes between friends
by mimijag
Summary: My small contribution to the Sybil/Tom BROTP week-end and Matthew lives Day. Modern AU. A BIG thank you to Skinnycat77 for the beta, advices and time, especially at this time. A thank you too to Elleisforlovee, arby281, zip-goes-a-million, ladyedithstrallan, and chauffered-safely for their answer about 999. I'm dedicating this shot to the Yankeecountess you seem to have a bad day.


**My small contribution to the Sybil/Tom BROTP week-end and Matthew lives Day. Modern AU. A BIG thank you to Skinnycat77 for the beta, advices and time, especially at this time. A thank you too to Elleisforlovee, arby281, zip-goes-a-million, ladyedithstrallan, and chauffered-safely for their answer about 999. I'm dedicating this shot to the Yankeecountess you seem to have a bad day. x**

**Little Jokes Between Friends**

"I'm gonna kill them!"

Hearing the raging cries from her very charming and very pregnant sister, Sybil Branson, Mary Crawley even didn't raise her head. She knew the reason for her young sister's fury and was doing her best to suppress her laugh.

She gave a glance towards Edith and her other sister shot her back a look full of insinuations before mouthing to her, _"They're dead."_

Mary chuckled softly and directed her attention back to Sybil who was standing in front of the sofa, fists on her hips.

"I'm gonna kill them," repeated Sybil between gritted teeth.

"What did they do this time?" Mary finally asked.

"They 'redecorated' my vanity with garlands of multicolored teats and nappies. Some bottles are here and there and there's a bib on the mirror with the writing _« Mom's hot »._Where are they?" she asked her sisters with authority.

Edith nodded towards the billiard room with her head. Sybil sighed and put on her most furriest face before walking in, ready to give the two guilty people a piece of her mind.

"Don't be too hard," murmured Mary to Sybil as she walked by her.

"We'll see," replied Sybil, suppressing a smile.

She wasn't really furious. It even became a little game between her, her brother-in-law and her joker of husband since the announcement of her future motherhood. She was the first one of the family to be pregnant and, somehow, the two men couldn't stop making jokes or playing tricks. So, she was used to their jokes about the "happiness" which was waiting for her. And she was sure that she could have her revenge later with her husband, once the baby was born, or even with Matthew. But today, she was tired and they had gone beyond the limits!

With a decided step, she stormed into the billiard room. Their backs were towards her as they chatted in front of the table, taking turns in playing. She stopped, crossed her arms on her chest, and cleared her throat.

As one man, Tom and Matthew jumped and then turned in her direction. 

"Oh, hum…Hi, Love!" greeted Tom.

"Hi, Syb. How are you doing this afternoon?" added Matthew.

" How do you think?" asked Sybil as she began stomping one foot to show her irritation.

"I don't know…you seem…'out of sorts', " answered Matthew while elbowing Tom discretely.

"You think it's funny?" she asked them.

"Oh, come on, admit it, Syb. It _**was**_ funny!" exclaimed Matthew.

"Really? You think so?"

" Yeah," Matthew said proudly crossing his arms on his chest.

"Tom…do you want to add something?" asked Sybil with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw…no", he answered sheepishly, wondering if they hadn't crossed the line this time.

"Good, because you're going to give me pleasure by…"

Sybil stopped abruptly before bending over in pain and clinging to a nearby table.

"Ahhhh," she moaned.

In a second, Tom and Matthew were at her side.

"Love? Are you alright?" asked a worried Tom, placing one arm over her shoulders.

"Noooooooo," she moaned again. "Something's wrong with the baby…"

Tom forced her to sit down and then turned towards Matthew with an angry look.

"You see. I told you we shouldn't annoy her. Everything's your fault," he muttered taking his cell to call 999.

Matthew threw him a black look before watching Sybil who was still bent in two on her chair, moaning now and again.

"She's playing with you," he simply stated after a while.

"Shut up, Crawley," replied Tom, the feeling of panic growing as help wasn't answering.

"She's faking!" insisted Matthew as Sybil slightly raised her head to glare at him, furious for having been discovered.

Tom looked back at his wife with an incredulous look on his face. She suddenly stood up with a big smile on her face.

"I got you!" she cried with joy.

"It wasn't funny, Syb," said Tom, nevertheless relieved.

"Yes, no more than the nappies on my vanity."

"We're sorry," Tom apologized.

"Not me!" Matthew shouted.

"As if I was surprised!" said Sybil, rolling her eyes. "Just wait for Mary to be pregnant. Anyway, we're even but…I have to go to check something with Mrs. Hughes for the baby shower. I hope you'll have cleaned the crime scene before I'm back."

She went away but turned before heading out.

"Oh, and by the way…I like the bib. I'll keep it!"

And with a laugh, she left them there. Tom and Matthew exchanged a puzzled look, not knowing what to think. Her behaviour was quite strange these days. The hormones probably.

Sybil returned to the library before going to Mrs. Hughes.

"So?" asked Mary.

"They'll survive," replied Sybil, caressing her rounded belly.

She opened the door to go in the hallway, a smile on her lips. These two men were doing all they could to drive her crazy and yet nothing seemed to get to her. The truth was she liked being pregnant. It wasn't planned so soon in her marriage but she was going to be a mom and that made her happy.

Was it bliss?

But what made her even happier was that she was certain to find a bunch of red roses with an apology note in her room tonight.

And this certainty was unshakeable. Simply because, whatever happens, Tom will always be Tom.

The end 


End file.
